rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Project Impulse (v5.5.0)
|In-game description.}} *IF NOT OWNED: |In-game description.}} *IF OWNED: |In-game description.}} Project Impulse was an event which allowed the player to win the Renault DeZir Concept. This event was added to the game in the Race Teams Update (v3.3), in April 2015. Stage 01 (Potential) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the first stage (Potential) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Hyundai Veloster Turbo (goals 4-5) and Renault Clio Cup (goal 6). Completing the third goal will start a 6-hour analysis, which costs 36 for instant analysis, which will then unlock the first level engine, drivetrain, body, suspension, brakes and tires & wheels upgrades. *IF NOT OWNED: Stage 02 (Agility) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the second stage (''Agility) will be rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Suzuka Circuit and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Lexus IS F (2013) (goals 1, 3 and 4). Completing the first goal will start an 8-hour analysis, which costs 36 for instant analysis, which will then unlock the second and third level drivetrain, suspension and tires & wheels upgrades. Stage 03 (Velocity) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the third stage (Velocity) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against the Ford Shelby GT500 (goals 1, 3 and 4). Completing the first goal will start a 10-hour analysis, which costs 36 for instant analysis (but only 6 for each of the three upgrades individually), which will then unlock the second and third level engine, body and brakes upgrades. 4,250 and 770 Fame}} Stage 04 (Versatility) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the fourth stage (''Versatility) will be rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Silverstone, Brands Hatch, and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Aston Martin DB9 (goals 2-4). Completing the second goal will start a 12-hour analysis, which costs 42 for instant analysis, or 7 per upgrade, which will then unlock the fourth level engine, drivetrain, body, suspension, brakes and tires & wheels upgrades. 6,500 and 1,190 Fame}} Stage 05 (Endurance) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the fifth stage (''Endurance) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Autodromo Nazionale Monza and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (goals 2-3) and Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited) (goal 6). Completing the first goal will start a 14-hour analysis, which costs 49 for instant analysis, which will then unlock the fifth and sixth level engine and fifth level drivetrain, body, suspension, brakes and tires & wheels upgrades. Stage 06 (Fresh Air) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the sixth stage (Fresh Air) will be rewarded with R$10,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Circuit de Catalunya and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Ariel Atom 3.5, KTM X-Bow R and Caterham Seven 620 R (goals 1, 3, and 4). Completing the first goal will start a 14-hour analysis, which costs 21 for instant analysis, which will then unlock the seventh and eighth level engine and sixth level body upgrades. Stage 07 (Impulse) Players who successfully complete all the goals in the seventh stage (Impulse) will be rewarded with R$15,000, 15 and the Renault DeZir Concept. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Renault DeZir Concept on Circuit des 24 Heures, Hockenheimring and Nürburgring. Players were required to compete against Renault Clio Cup (goal 1), Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse and Renault R.S. 01 (goal 2), Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) (goals 4-5) and a mixture of all previous opponents (except the Veyron Vitesse and R.S. 01) (goal 7). 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes